


We Got Time On Our Hands

by poprockshawty



Series: Between My Heartstrings [3]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprockshawty/pseuds/poprockshawty
Summary: Zitao and Dabin are high school sweethearts who come from very different backgrounds and have very different worldviews, but that doesn’t matter since they’re young and in love. Thinking they have all the time in the world, they just want to share their time with each other and travel the world together.





	We Got Time On Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that that Korean honorifics like ‘oppa’ and ‘eonni’(/’unnie’) have become more and more overused and even fetishized recently, or used as mockery (e.g. ‘oppars’ and ‘u knee’ etc.) even though these honorifics were, in the first place, meant to convey respect. In light of this I have made sure to use them only when it’s adequate and according to how the character(s) would realistically speak. They use these terms because they are trying to be polite as in Korean culture it might be considered rude to refer to people older than them by their first names. Also, only the Korean characters would use these terms and my Chinese characters would use the Chinese counterparts. For instance, ‘jie’ in Chinese means ‘elder sister’ and corresponds to ‘noona’ in Korean. I hope that this will make things clearer.

Zitao ran down the stairs impatiently, careful not to bump into a housemaid or startle anyone. “Jie!” He hollered in excitement, skipping steps and bolting toward the front door, waiting to welcome his elder sister back home.

“Zitao! I have returned!” Victoria announced cheerily once she stepped out of the car. The butler was already helping her with her heavy suitcases so she marched into the house eagerly. “Have you missed me?”

“Wah! I've missed you so much, you have no idea! But you missed my graduation…” Zitao whined although he happily engulfed his sister in a warm, welcoming embrace. Although they were step-siblings, they did grow up together and were close.

“Aww Zitao, I'm sorry about that. I would've rushed back but I really couldn't make it. My thesis was a complete and utter mess and my advisor wasn't easy to deal with. Thank goodness it's all done now,” she replied. “Have you had lunch yet? I'm hungry.”

“I was waiting for you,” he said with a smile. “Come on, let's sit down and eat. We have noodles and abalone. Still your favorite? Or have your preferences changed since you went abroad to study?”

“If anything stays the same, it's gotta be my love for abalone,” said Victoria, rubbing her hands together as the food was served and the dishes’ refreshing aroma drifted into her nostrils. “And you, my little brother, now that you've graduated — congrats, by the way, you made it! — what plans have you got for the summer?”

He sighed and shrugged. “You know that Father has been mapping out my whole future for me. So you should be asking him and not me.”

“Well, then what is it that you'd want for yourself instead?” She asked curiously.

“Me? Wow, I don't know, nobody in the family ever asks  _me_ ,” he grumbled. “I would rather just live in the present and enjoy the moment. It's why I'm taking a gap year. I want to travel the world.”

“Ah, that'd be nice, wouldn't it? What destinations have you got in mind?”

“So many! France and Dubai and New Zealand and so much more,” he gushed. “Ah, talking about it is making me wanna hop on a plane already.”

“Very chill. I'd honestly love that lifestyle too but,” she shrugged. “School and work take priority over my travel plans right now.”

“You deserve a vacation though,” he insisted. “You can't just keep studying and working and studying and working. You need to rest and relax and enjoy life. Spend time with  _me_.”

“I only need two vacations each year. But each gotta be half a year long,” she joked. “You plan to travel alone?”

“Nah. You can come with, if you want to. But I wanna travel with Dabin too. I always wanna be with her,” he smiled sweetly.

She smiled knowingly too. “You seem really serious about her. Which actually surprises me a little because you're hardly ever serious when it comes to dating. This one must be really special, huh?”

“I am serious about this one, yeah. She makes me so happy. For once it's not complicated. She really does love me for who I am and a love like that is hard to find,” he explained. “I don't really like thinking about the future too much or get too ahead of myself because there are so many uncertainties. But I'm certain about my feelings for Dabin, and that's enough for both me and her right now. And actually I'm gonna be going to her place later.”

“Well, now that I'm back, maybe you can let me meet her sometime,” she suggested. “I'm just so interested in seeing what kind of girl she is and how she managed to capture your heart. I might not have time for a lot of things, but I will make the time to meet my brother’s girlfriend.”

“Yeah sure,” he replied breezily. “We’re so free this summer. Got plenty of time on our hands.”

* * *

“Solbin-ah!” Dabin yelled, remaining in her laziest posture. She had become a sloth and was determined to stay in energy saving mode throughout the summer holidays.

“What!” Solbin shouted back from the bathroom.

“Eonni!!” Dabin hollered again.

“What is it?!”

“Come here!”

Moments later, Solbin stomped out of the bathroom with her hair still wrapped up in a towel, and went to her younger sister’s room. “Yes?” She huffed.

“What are you doing today?” Dabin asked.

“I haven’t got plans. Why? You miss me?” Solbin teased.

“Ew, no. Who would want to spend time with you?” Dabin snorted, sticking her tongue out.

Solbin rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “During term time, you’re begging me to come home and hang out with you as often as I can. Now that I’ve moved out of the dorms and I’m back home for the summer, it seems you just wanna get rid of me.”

Dabin shrugged. “I just wanted to let you know that Zitao is coming over later.”

“Ah…” Solbin nodded slowly. “Right, of course the boyfriend takes priority over the sister. Anyway, I’m going to call Seulgi and ask her if she wants to hang out with me.”

Dabin grunted and shifted into a semi-recumbent position. “Eonni, seriously, this is getting weird. Why do you feel the need to hide every time Zitao comes over?”

Solbin gulped. “You really wanna know?”

Dabin nodded curiously. “Did he do something wrong? Do you not approve of us dating? I feel like you are more afraid of him than Yixing-gege’s boyfriend is afraid of you.”

“No. It’s not him, actually. It’s me,” Solbin explained. “He’s got a nice house pool and all that rich people stuff, right?”

“Yeah, what about it? You don’t like it?” Dabin questioned drawly. “‘Cause I sure do.”

“I like it too, and so does Baekhyun, and that’s the problem. We like it too much and...look, I’m gonna tell you a big secret but you mustn’t tell anybody about it, alright? Especially not Zitao. Or I’m screwed,” said Solbin seriously.

“I won’t tell. What is it?”

“Well, some time ago, Baekhyun and I broke into somebody’s house pool because we wanted to go skinny dipping. We almost got caught by the police but of course we ran like hell and got away,” Solbin revealed.

Dabin gasped. “Dude! And it was Zitao’s house pool?!”

“Yeah…I don’t think Baekhyun knows, but I do, because that time you showed me that snap of you in your pretty bikini at Zitao’s pool party and I recognized it. That’s how I know that I actually broke into his house before. And I feel awkward and kind of ashamed about it so...it might be best for me to avoid him? I don’t think I can look him in the eye…” Solbin admitted wryly.

Dabin shook her head in disapproval. “I can’t believe you did that. And I bet you only did it because Baekhyun-oppa talked you into it.”

“Well...true, but it’s not like he’s a bad influence on me,” replied Solbin sheepishly.

“Was it worth it?” Dabin asked. “Choosing him over Minseok-oppa…” she threw her hands up in the air. “I’m not questioning your decisions, sis. I know it was difficult. That’s why it’s so important that you’re sure that what you have now is worth more than what you gave up.”

Solbin smiled. “Why are you suddenly sounding so mature and wise?”

“Well, I can’t  _always_  be the immature and unwise one in the family. Sometimes  _you_  gotta take one for the team,” Dabin joked. “So, about Baekhyun-oppa…”

“About Baekhyun...I like him and our relationship is more stable than I had expected. And even now that he’s got this new partnership with his friends, he hasn’t neglected me for the sake of doing well at the studio. He’s prospering at work, doing well in his studies, and it’s smooth sailing between us,” Solbin answered. “I think it’s worth it,” she concluded after a pause, encouraging herself to think about it more seriously now that her sister had brought it up. She was also glad that she had become friends with Seulgi, and thankful that their friendship was not affected as Seulgi got over Baekhyun and was seeing someone else.

“That’s good,” said Dabin. “But still, you know you can’t avoid Zitao forever, right?”

“I know that. It’ll be fine once we all forget about it.”

“I’ll never let this die. I’ll never let you live!” Dabin hissed diabolically.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

* * *

“Baby~” Dabin whined and giggled as Zitao rolled atop her speedily and began kissing her neck. “You said you wanted to talk to me about something but you’re doing everything  _but_  talking,” she pointed out lightheartedly, wrapping her arms around him and curling her legs around his as if she could not get enough of him.

“Yeah, we’ll get to that later,” Zitao replied halfheartedly. Ever since he got to Dabin’s place, they had been staying in bed for almost an hour but he did not mind it as long as he got to kiss her.

“Fair enough,” she agreed with a smile. “Carry on.”

“And we won’t even have to keep quiet since nobody else is home,” he added mischievously, gently grazing his nose against hers before moving down, but then he paused. “By the way, how come I never get to see your family?”

Dabin let out a laugh as she was reminded of what Solbin had revealed just now. “Hmm, my parents are usually working and my sister, I don’t know, probably off to make questionable decisions. Why?”

“I just wanna meet them since you’ve met my family too. Oh, and my sister also wants to meet you!”

“I’m sure we will, at some point. But I don’t wanna talk about them or other people right now...if we’re gonna be talking, I wanna talk about us,” she said, stroking and caressing his face sweetly.

“Yeah I can do that. I was gonna ask you — let’s go on a trip together, yeah?”

“Where to?”

“Wherever we want. Let’s have all the fun this summer, at least as much as we can before you gotta go to uni.”

“I’m down for it. I just gotta ask my parents,” she replied.

“I’m sure they’ll agree; you’ve been such an obedient daughter for so long,” he pouted. “I mean, you get into the prestigious uni they want you to attend, and you’re majoring in some ‘smart subject’ that they approve of. You’ve got a relatively safe academic and career path laid out and they can put their worries to rest. What harm can a luxurious vacation possibly do?”

“Sounds like that’s not at all the case for you with your family, huh?” She chuckled.

“Ugh, not at all! Especially with my dad! First of all I’m completely sure that my dad will want me to major in something related to business administration or economics, whatsoever, probably follow in his footsteps, but I don’t wanna do that. Just because I’m stuck between interior design and fashion design doesn’t mean I’m incapable of making a decision that benefits myself in the end — I don’t like that he tries to do all the decision making for me. I know what I enjoy studying and doing, and it’s gotta be something related to art and design, not business,” he ranted, moving to lie down next to her and propping himself up with one arm. “Also, I can’t decide which uni to attend. I’ve got so many options! And they’re all appealing in some way; how am I supposed to choose? My mom is trying to talk me into going to the Chelsea College of Art since that’s in London—”

“Ooh, ooh, ooh! I know that one!” Dabin gushed. “It’s right next to the Tate Britain, right?”

“Yeah, that's the one! You are so smart, my love,” Zitao cooed. “That's where my mum is right now, living there with my stepdad. But I’m also considering Parsons in New York. Oh, oh, oh!! Or maybe the Paris campus...I’m really fascinated by Paris and, like, France in general these days. It’s beautiful. So I don’t just wanna study there; I also wanna go sightseeing with you and go to all the romantic spots in town and take a stroll by the sea and eat good food…it’s gonna be awesome, don’t you think?”

Dabin grinned from ear to ear, pleased that Zitao trusted her with his worries and problems even though she might not be able to help him much with solving the dilemmas that he was encountering. She was there for emotional support though, and she was also really happy that he wanted to take her to France and do couple stuff and live life to the fullest, the way they wanted it.

“I’d love to do all that with you, Zitao. It’s gonna be one of the best summers of our lives and you’re really getting me excited about it,” she beamed.

“Ah, then let’s start planning our trip this week,” he suggested. “But still, how did you even choose which uni to go to? You didn’t just flip a coin, did you?”

She shrugged. “I knew I won’t be going abroad anyway, because my parents want me to stay close to them and also it’s not like we have a lot of funds readily available for me or my sister to study overseas. At least not until we’re working and bringing in some income.”

“But with your good grades I’m sure you could’ve gotten scholarships and then go somewhere renowned! I mean, not to say that your uni is  _bad_ , but like, you could be going to Berkeley or LSE! Whoa, you’re gonna be invincible!”

She chortled. “Stop it. I’m not  _that_  good.”

“You are to me,” he insisted.

“Oh yeah? You should found a university then and then I’ll apply for admission,” she joked.

“Yeah, I’ll get right to it,” he guffawed. “But I’ll be offering you a place because of your excellent academic record and impressive CV. Not because the founder is your boyfriend.”

“I’ll be honored either way, baby.” She snuggled up to him and played with his hair.

“You know, I wanna get accepted into a uni I like by my own effort. In my own right. But I’m worried that my dad is just going to donate a huge sum of money to the uni I like — when I do make up my mind — and then send me in using his connections, like what he did with Victoria. Ugh, I just want to be considered fairly just like any other applicant, not labeled forever as the son of one of the uni’s benefactors,” he explained.

“Rich people problems,” she commented lightheartedly. These concerns would never cross her mind and she could not really relate, but she would remain the supportive girlfriend that he needed. “I’m actually relieved that your dad accepts me as your girlfriend because at first I was sort of worried that he’d think I’m a gold digger or something,” she revealed. “But I understand your father tends to rely on money for security in many matters and because of that he sometimes doesn’t take your perspective into account, so I get why you’re frustrated.”

He sighed. “He’s just like that. Not even my stepmom was able to change his mind when they sent Victoria to Stern.”

She tugged at his arm gently. “Let’s not worry about your dad or your studies or your future or whatsoever. Right now we should enjoy each other’s company...and I don’t know about you, but being together, it sure makes me very happy.”

“Oh. man, just now I was just telling my sister about how happy you make me,” he smiled. “We could do nothing all day and I’d still have the best time with you. Like right now, you’re in such a lazy mood today, aren’t you? Just don’t wanna get out of bed.”

“I don’t wanna get out of bed,” she agreed lazily. “Especially not since you’re here with me. And now that I have you in my bed I plan to take full advantage of it.”

“Oh?” He raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Are you going to have your wicked way with me?”

She giggled. “On the contrary, I want  _you_  to have your wicked way with me. I want you to just do as you please, do whatever you want, and I’ll happily oblige. I will.”

He was even more amused now. “I don’t know, I’ve never had that much power before.” He was excited, but this was a bit unexpected. He usually liked to let her take the lead because he was interested in finding out what tricks she had up her sleeve that could make him feel all kinds of bliss that he had never felt before. But if she was letting him enjoy the privilege of calling the shots, then he was not going to miss out on it.

“Well, you do now,” she stated eagerly, roaming her hands over his hips and tugging at his clothes. “Make the best of this opportunity, yeah?”

“Oh, you bet I will,” he replied, his natural confidence coming through and becoming more and more obvious. “And you will be such a good girl for me.”

“Pfft, I’m always a good girl,” she said smugly once she successfully got him out of his trousers.

“You sure?” He asked skeptically, a playful smile on his face as he took off his shirt as well and motioned for her to do the same.

She nodded. “Positive! My parents rarely compliment anyone but when they do, they’re praising me for being a good daughter and talking about how proud of me they are and how I’m gonna be an honors student and have a successful career in Finance just like Yixing-gege.”

He snorted, but proceeded to remove her shorts anyway. “Usually when people have a praise kink it’s not to do with filial piety. And I don’t appreciate you speaking so fondly of another man.”

“Huh? I barely mentioned Yixing-gege and you’re already all worked up? Wow, his impact…”

Annoyed yet aroused by her scantily dressed form, he hurriedly took her bra off and kissed her breasts, nipping at her skin and caressing her waist. Her hands found his shoulders, squeezing gently as he kept one nipple between his fingers and another between his lips, sucking and licking to his heart’s content before swapping. It sure was effective in making her focus entirely on him, and now it was his name on her mouth, and not anybody else’s. He looked up at her, lovingly but also greedily, as he trailed kisses down her stomach.

“I want you,” she blurted, whining and hanging on to his arms.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he replied pompously, entwining her hand in his and helping her up while he lied down comfortably and placed her free hand on his crotch. She got the hint and rubbed him teasingly.

“Guess that means you want me too,” she said, eyeing his erection and licking her lips. Settling between his feet, she pulled his boxers down and opened her mouth, but closed it again. Slowly stroking and pumping his length, she looked up at him to ask, “how do you want me?”

He tilted his head to the side slightly. “Mouth. Come on. Now.”

She decided to take this further and made a face in playful defiance, shaking her head. “But I don’t want it; it’s nasty.”

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He knew that she loved sucking him off and the only reason why she was not going on and on about how much she enjoyed it was because her mouth was full.

“Eat,” he hissed, strict and authoritative. She liked getting her hair pulled, giggling and shooting him a look that let him know that she liked to play with her food before eating it. He was impatient but because she knew to fondle his balls and it was so pleasurable, for now he did not complain. When she  _finally_ got to it, he moaned in delight. He tended to be quite vocal when receiving pleasure — he thought that since she was so good at it, what better way to let her know how well she was doing? Such a good girl, straight A’s in every subject and if sucking dick were also a subject he was sure she would ace that too. It was a skill that was almost résumé-worthy, except he would not have her offer these skills to anyone but him.

“Fuck,” he let out, one breathy groan after another. She kept going at it, not once needing to stop even when he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. He did not know how she could take it,  _all_  of it. All he knew was that it felt hella good and he was going to bust a nut. “You...s-s-o good…I’m...ah,” he gasped. “Gonna…”

She knew what was coming and she had the audacity to stop. He could not believe it. “What the?” He stared at her in shock, mouth hanging open. He was panting slightly and his cock twitched in her hand. Fuck, he was so close, he needed to —

“Do I really have to?” She whined loudly, pouting but her fingers were still wrapped around his shaft.

He scoffed, glaring at her. “Don’t play your games with me,” he warned, hands staying in her hair and guiding her head back to his throbbing dick again. “Suck,” he demanded. “And no stopping.”

She sure as hell did not fucking stop this time, blowing him all the way to completion and even after he erupted in her mouth, sending his load down her throat, she did not stop. He could not speak, only breathing heavy and grunting. He told her not to play this game with him, so she picked another game and decided to overstimulate him? He was losing his mind, and yanked her off his dick, forcing her to look at him. She met his intense gaze effortlessly, drooling from the corner of her mouth and turning him on  _immensely_  with that sight.

“Holy fuck,” he uttered, instantly sitting up to kiss her on the mouth and all over her face. When he reached down to grope her thighs, he found that she was sticking a hand into her panties and fingering herself. Roughly pushing her down onto the bed, he grabbed her by her wrist and stopped her. “Put those in your mouth,” he instructed, glancing at her wet digits. “Taste yourself.”

She obeyed. Surprised but not disappointed, he simply enjoyed how hot it was, and stripped her of her panties. “Taste good?” He asked, spreading her pliant thighs.

“Mm hmm. I can see why you love eating me out so much,” she replied with a smirk.

“Cocky,” he shot back, but had to agree that she tasted good and that he loved eating her out. He could do it for hours, exploring all the ridges and creases with his tongue like he was doing right now. Taking his time, he licked her folds and sucked on her clit, circling his tongue around it and then sliding in. He hooked her legs over his shoulders to delve in deeper, making her arch her back beautifully. She moaned softly, not quite the type to be loud but that did not mean she would not be expressive — she was squirming and her thighs were trembling in pleasure. He was trying to keep her still, yet it hardly worked since the way he flicked his tongue had her gasping.

“Oh, just let me…” she let out a long moan between her words and pleas, quivering as she writhed and alternated between pulling and fisting his hair.

“Should I?” He slurred, tasting her and fucking her with his tongue.

“Make me cum,” she demanded, breathing heavy.

“Should've asked nicely.” He reverted to kitten licks now, slowing down too.

“Did I fucking stutter?” She retorted defiantly.

He huffed. “I'll fuck that attitude out of you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” she laughed. “Well, don’t just look at me. Get to work,” she ushered, placing his hands on her thighs and motioning for him to grope her.

“What happened to being a good girl and letting me take control?”

“Oh, did I say that?” She placed a finger on her chin and feigned innocence. After a moment of thought, she shook her head. “I don’t recall.”

He responded so deftly that it was all a blur to her. Figuring that words were useless, he took action instead and turned her to her side. When she turned her head to look at him, flustered and baffled, she found that he was lying on his side too but rather than spooning her, he had shifted his his body so that it was almost perpendicular to hers. Her attention was then redirected to her top leg as that was where his hand went as he raised her let. He grabbed her and put her into a position that never really crossed her mind but as long as it pleased him nothing else really mattered. He inched himself between her legs and roughly grabbed her shoulder to remind her that he was in charge. Not to mention he was much taller and much stronger than her, and it was just be so easy for him to overpower her. So if she was going to use that tone with him then it was simple: she had to pay the price and she would not get to cum from his glorious tongue.

As he held on tight to her, she realized that her disobedience and defiance had cost her the privilege of receiving his hot kisses and sensuous whispers. “Be good,” he reiterated, before sliding into her, and he went all in. A moan was ripped from her, and for once she was louder than he was. Just as she was constantly finding new ways to tease him and please him, he invested efforts into exploring and hitting all her pleasure spots, leaving nothing out. As his hand moved to stimulate her clit, she twisted her torso slightly to throw a wanton gaze back at him. He grunted at that lusty eye contact and thrusted deeper, filling her up entirely.

“Still want to cum?” He asked, desire dripping from his voice and sending tingles to every part of her body.

“Please,” she gasped, writhing and throwing her head back as he went faster and harder.

“Louder.”

“Please! Fuck…” she did not have the mind to continue to defy him, not when her orgasm was really so close and she was not about to let this one slip right out of her fingertips. She took it and let it wash over her before he could demand anything else of her. The way she gasped and squirmed when she climaxed was a heavenly sight to him. It felt almost as satisfying as the way she clenched around him, as her high took control of her senses and movements. His motions continued and he went as hard as he liked, not quite able to help his speed as he needed his orgasm badly. Chasing his climax, it took him only a few more strokes to get there, and he claimed it without hesitation, having his release in her and afterward becoming aware of how much he was sweating.

“Oh, baby, that feels so good,” she beamed, catching her breath and rolling over to crawl atop him.

“Do you think you can cum for me again?” He purred, drawing her in for a quick kiss as he reached up to tweak her perky nipples slightly.

She grinned from ear to ear. “Is that what I deserve?”

“I like it a lot when you’re behaving yourself for me. You deserve all the good things in the world.”

“I have you. What more can I possibly ask for?” She kissed his chest softly. “Hey, I know it can't possibly compare to the jacuzzi at your place, but...round two in the shower? How does that sound?” She winked.

He smirked. “I'm hella ready for it.”


End file.
